Freddy vs ROB
Description These two are popular Robots in gaming but just who would win in a Death Battle?! Interlude There are plenty of Robots in Gaming and these two are one of the Popular ones. Freddy (The guy who has never won a Death Battle) and ROB (The Robot Buddy). Just to let you know i am using the Super Smash Bros ROB. Its my job to analyze there weapons armors and skills to see who would win a Death Battle! Freddy Freddy is not that much of a fighter but mostly a scarer. Freddy's suit is probably made out of old leather but under it is a endoskeleton that one of my friends think is a robot cow. Freddy can teleport and has a microphone but is not seen mostly on his stage. Freddy is a bit glitchy and to me looks very dirty and his suit might be easy to break but Freddy has killed night guards but only for 2 Weeks and no FNAF3 does not have the original Freddy so shut up. Freddy can be deadly sometimes like he stuffs night guards in Suits like....... why?!?!?!?! but Freddy has never won a Death Battle because he's not that much of a fighting type (Pokemon Refrains) but he usually can kill a normal Human being. ROB ROB has been in Nintendo Games but only 3 times and not even in his own series, HE DOESN'T EVEN HAVE A SERIES! ROB uses the Robo Beam which at first is weak but when you don't use it in a long time it is very big and powerful. ROB's Arm Rotor is like the Luigi Cyclone. It swings ROB around hitting foes with his robot hands. He also uses the Gyro a Spin Toy which he throws at foes but is really weak and if fast enough, can be grabbed and thrown back at him. ROB is very breakable because in real life you can break him just by kicking him hard enough. ROB is slow and for being well a Robot he's kind of......... dumb but he can be a good combination. The Fight Intro All right the combinations are all set, time to end this once and for all. Its time for a DEATH BATTLE! The Fight Its was a Weekend at Freddy Fazbears Pizza and the Night Guard was killed again and Freddy and the others went back to the stage. But then the door opened and in came ROB curiously looking around. ROB: ? Then Bonnie, Chica and Foxy came right in front of ROB but ROB destroyed them with his Robo Beam. ROB: ....... Freddy: What the...... China, Bonnie, Foxy! Freddy saw his friends destroyed on the ground and then Freddy then jumped down of the stage and screamed at ROB, he was looking for a fight. Fight! Freddy jumped onto ROB starting to punch him but ROB pushed Freddy of him and then got up and through his Gyro at Freddy and Freddy threw his microphone at ROB and both the Gyro and microphone hit each other and dropped to the ground. Freddy then screamed again and started to run at ROB but ROB used his Arm Rotor and then hit Freddy back ''' Freddy: Thats it, i'm going to destroy you! '''Freddy then teleported away and then ROB could not find him then Freddy came behind ROB and ripped of ROB Robo arm. ROB: !!!!! Freddy: Get ready for Freddy! But then ROB used his Robo Beam and shot of Freddy head. Freddy's body then fell to the ground and then ROB exited the Pizzeria. 'KO ' Results Hup, not surprised. Freddy did rip of ROB's Arm but still ROB has Actually fought more powerful characters than Freddy such has Mario, Link, Sonic and many more. Freddy didn't stand a chance against ROB so it went right threw his face. The winner is Wal- i mean ROB. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:MarioVsSonicFan Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Indie vs Original' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015